During some print jobs, for example, booklet imposition scenarios, it is often required to maintain a progressive margin along the folding axis to account for the increasing size of the booklet “spine” as pages are added to the folding stack. This is known as “gutter creep” or “signature shift”. Logical page content must be shifted away from the ever-increasing spine thickness in order to maintain content visibility. If there is significant weight to the paper or the number of folded sheets in a given booklet segment is high, the content may end up being shifted off the left and right ends of the folded sheet.
As can be seen, there is a need to improve on the positioning of page content for print jobs with a substantial amount of gutter creep.